Amargura
by Hizashii
Summary: Eran diferentes, eran enemigas, eran casi opuestas. Eran lluvia y desierto. Pero tenían algo en común. Ambas tenían los corazones destrozados. Leah/Victoria.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo la viñeta me pertenece.

**Claim: **Leah/Victoria. (Menciones James/Victoria y Sam/Leah)

**Summary: **_Eran diferentes, eran enemigas, eran casi opuestas. Eran lluvia y desierto. Pero tenían algo en común. Ambas tenían los corazones destrozados. _

**Notas: **Viñeta de 700 palabras; Cítricos. Femslash. Dedicado a Anna (Cafesitodeldia) porque lo pidió en el Foro LOL y me obsecionó con otra pairing. ¡Espero te guste!

**

* * *

Amargura**

(Leah/Victoria)

Ella era su enemiga, su preciosa y ardiente enemiga. Era natural el odiarla y antinatural el desearla. Pero la deseaba.

Ella siempre había sido feroz, había sido lanzada, siempre conseguía lo que quería. Esa mujer no sería la excepción. La tendría entre sus brazos así tuviera que recurrir a los trucos más sucios e inimaginables.

Victoria no era de las que se rendía fácil, _siempre _obtenía lo que quisiera. Siempre.

Lo que ella no sabía es que no iba a tener que hacer muchos esfuerzos para conseguirlo esa vez.

Leah caminaba altiva por los bosques, fingiendo que no se había percatado de esa maldita chupasangres que la seguía. Pero lo cierto es que no podía apartar sus pensamientos de esa vampiresa que la seguía sigilosamente.

Su cabello rojo fuego la llamaba, como una sirena llama a los mortales. Sus ojos carmesíes la hipnotizaban y la hacían querer atacar los labios de la mujer que tenía detrás, olvidándose de que eran enemigas naturales y simplemente cediendo a la atracción.

Pero era una maldita orgullosa.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió los labios de la chupasangre en su brazo. Volteó rápidamente y clavó sus labios a los de la mujer de ojos escarlata, coló sus manos por debajo de la blusa y se deleitó en la forma curveada de sus pechos.

—Cuida tus dientes, chupasangre. — Murmuró contra sus labios, pasando su lengua peligrosamente cerca de los colmillos de Victoria.

La vampira gruñó de placer.

—Claro, claro. — dijo, para luego besar y lamer el cuello de Leah — Ahora calla y terminemos con esto.

—Me parece buena idea. — Susurró Leah en su oído antes de lanzarla al suelo del bosque.

Atacaron sus labios con fiereza, con pasión y con ardor. Las dos estaban rotas, rotas y solas. Sin compañía, sin cariño, sin amor. El amor había sido arrebatado de sus vidas sin pedir permiso y ahora sólo se tenían ellas mismas. Sólo ellas mismas podrían curar sus heridas, que cada día amenazaban con abrirse y destruirlas.

James había significado para Victoria muchos años de entrega, de pasión y de infinito amor, al menos de su parte.

Sam fue para Leah el primer amor, ese amor dulce y que sólo pide una caricia tierna y un mínimo roce de labios.

Pero ya no más, el hoy no es ayer y ellos no están. El destino nunca había jugado a favor de ninguna de ellas. Siempre perdían y se envenenaban de rencor. Su corazón quería venganza, pero clamaba por cariño, o por un poco de pasión. Pedía a gritos algo que mantuviera su mente en algo que no fuera dolor, amargo y frío dolor.

Sus besos eran necesitados, eran rudos y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. ¿Para qué necesitaban la delicadeza si eso era simplemente una vía de escape al dolor? No necesitaban tratarse como frágiles muñecas de porcelana, pues no lo eran.

Eran diferentes, eran enemigas, eran casi opuestas. Eran lluvia y desierto. Pero tenían algo en común.

Ambas tenían los corazones destrozados, desmadejados, rotos, anhelantes y apagados. La vida les había enseñado que no es bueno depositar tus ganas de seguir en una sola persona, que con el tiempo todo acaba y nada dura por siempre. Que los cuentos de hadas no existen y que nunca podrán tener un final feliz.

Las manos se colaban por los pantalones, llegaban a sus intimidades y jadeaban. Buscaban sentirse queridas de alguna manera, más por mucho que lo intentaban no lo lograban.

Los besos cada vez eran más feroces y rápidos. Las lamidas y chupadas aumentaban en cantidad. Las lágrimas y sollozos le escocían a amabas la garganta y los ojos, pero no se dejarían caer.

Necesitaban escapar, sentirse bien. Necesitaban, pedían a gritos y se aferraban a una posibilidad de olvidar, de dejar todo atrás, pero era tan difícil. Las heridas dolían y amenazaban cada vez más con ceder, más ellas querían olvidar y sonreír.

Y mientras estallaban y sentían el éxtasis, no podían evitar pensar en que les costaba olvidarse de todo y seguir.

Porque aunque besaran, rasgaran, lamieran y chuparan. Siempre quedaría esa amargura de saber que su historia no tiene un dulce final feliz.


End file.
